The Malfoy Twins
by Lucyfer-Salazar-Malfoy
Summary: the lives of twins Draco and Lucyfer Malfoy


****

The Malfoy Twins

Lucius Malfoy was a proud man, he was proud of how hard he worked, he was proud of his wife, who worked hard. He was proud of his Wizarding skill; he was possibly the best duellist from the Slytherin clan, known as the Malfoy's. He was also proud of his children, Lucyfer and Draco Malfoy, twins. A Girl and a Boy, although they looked nearly identical. Draco was the older twin, his sister was only 1 minute younger, but still, She showed Malfoy pride, even at the young age that they were now.

*******************************************************************************

Lucius strode from his office and towards the nursery, the twins were crying again, he didnt like how they cried this time, they were fearful almost. Lucius walked into the room to see Voldemort looking at the twins

"Well well well, I thought I would have been told sooner Lucius" He said to him, Lucius bowed before him

"My Lord, I did try to contact you, the way you suggested," He said to Voldemort, who looked at him

"Very well, I'll let this slide for once, I am assured they are in good health?" Voldemort asked 

"Very good health my Lord, Draco is older, by a minute, but his sister seems to be as strong" Lucius said 

"Good" Voldemort said to him, a malicious smile on his lips "I have to go now, I shall return on thier second birthday to see how they are developing" Voldemort straightened up from his knelt position

"Yes My Lord" Lucius replied "Of course" He added, Voldemort apperated out of the Nursery and Lucius instantly put wards around the house. Narcissa came into view

"What did he want this time?" she asked 

"To see the children..." Lucius ran his fingers through his hair and picked up Draco, who looked at his Father and his crying softened, Narcissa picked up Lucyfer and the same thing happened

"I think they know" Narcissa said 

"How? They're barely one" Lucius asked

"The way they act is not something twins do," said Narcissa "They know something is going on and its scaring them, Lucius... we've spoken about this before but...." Lucius cut her off

"Which is why I have an idea"

"Oh?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow

"Yes" Lucius said, "Im having the Manor's location changed on all Wizarding Maps, all Apparitions will be barred from now on, even for Him"

"But surely that will kill you at the next meeting" Narcissa said

"My dear you have nothing to fear, if no Death-eaters can get to me, if He cant get to me, then what have we got to lose?"

*******************************************************************************

"Lucius!" Narcissa shouted from the hallway, Lucius appeared from inside his study

"Yes?"

"Voldemort...Gone" She said, "he couldn't defeat Potters son!" 

"Oh?" Lucius looked puzzled, "Their son... named? Ah what's the need for his name, He wasn't killed by A.K?" he asked

"Nope, it backfired on Voldemort" explained Narcissa "He's only a year old" 

"I gathered, so what is Dumbledore going to do now?" Lucius asked, "Seen as Tom is gone?"

"I dont know… but he has no parents, Lilly and James didnt survive"

"Oh" Lucius tried not to smile," Shame" he added, for Narcissa's benefit. He had hated the Potters for years, but no child deserved to have both parents killed not even a Potter. 

It was late into the night when Lucius was woken up by Draco's cries, He went into the nursery and saw Draco in his crib. Lucyfer was lead next to him, half asleep, her hands wrapped in Draco's. Lucius picked them both up, as not to dislodge them and Draco's cries didnt stop. Lucius tried everything he knew to try to calm him down, but it just seemed to make him cry louder. Worried, Lucius took Draco into the Master bedroom, where Narcissa was awake

"Whats wrong Lucius?" She asked

"I dont know he won't stop crying" Lucius said, showing fatherly panic, something he rarely would do if it had not been 3:04am and that his heir was not being panicked by something he could not work out. Narcissa took him from Lucius and the twins grip on each other was broken, prompting an annoyed wail from Lucyfer.

"Oh no not you as well" Lucius sighed, He sat her on the bed next to her Mother, and she stopped crying, just looked up at him with large stormy grey eyes, Lucius was glad when Draco's cries stopped and he to looked at him

"Maybe he had a nightmare?"

"Of what?" Lucius said 

"How are we supposed to know?" said Narcissa "bring their crib through into here and they can sleep for the rest of the night with us"

"Okay. Accio crib" Lucius almost yawned as the crib sped through into their room and almost knocked him flying back onto the bed. Draco giggled as Lucyfer gave a yawn. Lucius put them into bed and the twins slept all night

Three years on, the twins were four years old. Lucius took them to Diagon Alley to get some new robes and clothes

"Father?" Draco looked at him

"Yes Draco?"

"Can we have a racing broom?" Draco asked 

"You're not old enough, and ive just bought you both a Cleensweep 14. The best at the moment" Lucius said to them, as he took them into a clothing shop, They were served immediately by a plump witch

"Ah Mister Malfoy" she smiled brightly

"Good morning Vanessa, Im just looking for some clothes for these two"

"Of course! The usual colours?"

"Indeed" Lucius said, Lucyfer pouted 

"Father I dont like wearing blue and pink... I want Green and Silver… Like Draco"

"Okay then" Lucius rolled his eyes "Green and Silver for both"

"No problem, we've got some lovely new stock in, the finest silk, from China"

"I see" Lucius looked at the garments and then had them fitted to each of his children in turn.

On the way home, Lucius stopped by Olivanders to pick something up

"Father...." Draco sneered "What are we going in there for?"

"You'll see" Lucius said with a smile, He rapped his cane on the counter and Mr Olivander came through the stacks

"Mister Malfoy!" he greeted him happily 

"Olivander" Lucius replied curtly "Are they ready?"

"Just came in this morning," said Mr Olivander "I hope they are in good time?"

"Yes, We're going away tomorrow" Lucius told him. With that, Olivander went into the stacks and brought out two large oblong boxes, one with a Dragon on, and one with an Inverted Pentacle and a picture of a woman. The twins looked at each other curiously

"Thank you" Lucius replied, he put the money on the counter and ushered his children out of the shop. 

The Malfoy trio got home, and the twins looked curiously at the boxes, that had been placed in the large family room. Lucius and Narcissa had been talking for a long time, and so the twins had been told to improve their flying skills in the fields behind the Manor. But a few falls later, the twins were in the front room, looking at the boxes.

"What do you suppose is in those?" Draco asked his sister 

"Father didn't like us asking did he?" She replied "I reckon their our wands...Olivanders is a wand shop... or didn't you bother to read the sign?" she sneered, Draco glared at her

"But Wizards only get their wands when they're 11" Draco reminded her as their parents came in

"Ah you two, you snuck in here... I hope you've not touched those" Lucius said sharply 

"No Father we haven't" Draco replied "but we still want to know what they are" 

"Well you'll find out now" Lucius said, He handed the boxes to them

"Open them" he smiled, his children looked at him, then at each other and sat on their small chairs in front of the large love seat their parents were sat on. Lucyfer fingered the latch on her box and pulled it open, she pushed the lid back and inside was a Black and Silver cane, she lifted it out of the box as Draco did the same

"Wow" Draco muttered, Lucyfer looked at the handle, it was the same picture from on the box. But it fit into her hand perfectly 

"Thank you Father" She said

"That's not the best bit" said Lucius "if you pull the cane in two you'll find something else, something better"

"Uh ok" Draco said, they pulled in unison and their wands appeared, both giving them the shock of their lives

"WOW!" Lucyfer shrieked, Draco grinned as he inspected it, the head of his cane, which was a Dragon, was also the head of his Wand, but people wouldn't notice that, all they would see was the cane

"Now you two this is very important" Lucius said, "As you know, Wizarding Law states VERY clearly that Wizard children do NOT get wands until they reach Schooling age.... But we have had these made for you, by the Family Decree"

"Why?" asked Lucyfer

"Because, when you were born, we noticed that you had a lot of Magic deep inside the pair of you, naturally you are stronger with Magic that any Wizard. We need you to be able to control that power, in any case, you could end up in a situation that you might get hurt" Narcissa explained

"But what of these?" said Draco, looking at the Dragon

"Draco is Latin for Dragon" said Lucius "as you know, your full title stands at: Draco Lucius Salazar Malfoy. Salazar Slytherin was my Great Uncle"

"Yes I know that," said Draco, he looked at his sister's wand "But what of that?"

"This is a little more difficult," said Narcissa "Do you know the meaning behind your name?"

"It means Devil" Lucyfer said with a glare "I am NOT a Devil"

"No we know you aren't" Lucius said "But back to the time of Salazar, it was known that he was exceptionally good at channelling Dark Magic. We also know, according to his diary that he met a woman who, according to reports, was the spitting image of Lucifer, the Devil. She bore a mark on her upper arm of a Pentacle, which you also bare, We channelled Salazar when you were very young and spoke to him about what we could do, he told us that your names were to be Draco Lucius Salazar and Lucifer Salazar Narcissa. At that time we couldn't argue with him, we only wanted what was best for you both, so we changed the spelling of your name into a Female tense, seen, as you're a girl. We thought it wrong to keep the male tense. Salazar agreed and told us that you would grow up to be more powerful than any wizard or witch known to have existed" Lucius explained

"More powerful than Voldemort?" asked Lucyfer

"Yes... which is why you will be trained from now until you go to Hogwarts in duelling, magic's, anything that we know you shall need to learn, if the Dark Lord arises again… It will be more than Potter who has a problem"

"He... but you said you supported him" Draco said

"I used to... but you haven't witnessed what he is like Draco" Lucius said "Which is why I am willing to give up my Dark Mark if he rises again"

"Oh" Lucyfer and Draco said, feeling rather dumbfounded "So we have to bring these wands with us wherever we go?"

"Most definitely, Even to Pre-School"

"But..."Lucyfer began "We dont go to Pre-School anymore…We finished that in June"

"Oh yes, you did, Well from now on, you will be Home-Schooled by a tutor and I hope that you do us justice with your Schooling. However, there will be duelling lessons every evening for an hour, and at the weekends you will be tutored in Potions and charms of a very advanced nature. Things you will learn from your Mother and I will be things you will NOT learn at Hogwarts"

"So we'll be more advanced than the children there?" Lucyfer's eyes brightened at the concept

"Yes you will. But you still need to learn everything they teach you, we cannot have people knowing that you will be advanced in such magic's as these, which is why you mention nothing about this to your tutor. She has been tutored at the highest Schools in the world, she will not stand any bad behaviour" Lucius explained

"Okay Father" the twins chanted

"Alright then, its time for bed, you shall have your first tutoring session tomorrow," Narcissa said

"Oh okay" Draco sighed, the pair of them put their wands back into their canes and the left the room, the gentle thumping of their canes signifying that they were indeed tired.

The twins got to their large bedroom and shut their door, Draco took his wand out of his cane and aimed it at the window

What ARE you up to?" asked Lucyfer

"Just practising" said Draco, he got changed into his Pyjamas and put his cane at the side of his bed

"Goodnight Draco" His sister yawned

"Goodnight Lucyfer" He replied

The Next morning. Draco and Lucyfer were made to get up at 10:00 by a House Elf

"Mister Malfoy says you get up now Sir" Dobby jumped onto Draco's bed to wake him up

"Fine im up" Draco growled and pushed Dobby off the bed, He saw his sister throw him across the room

"I'm up Dobby. Go make me something to eat" she demanded the house elf

"Yes madam" he disappeared, leaving the twins to get up and get dressed. Once they were dressed, Draco followed his sister downstairs, their canes giving a Regal look to their appearance, they were wearing matching silver shirts, but Lucyfer was wearing a long black skirt, and Draco was wearing black trousers and they were both wearing matching house shoes

"My you two look smart," said Lucius 

"We thought it would be a good idea to be smartly dressed, First Impressions..." said Lucyfer, Narcissa laughed

"Lucius she takes after you more and more these days" she laughed

"Indeed she does" Lucius remarked. Lucius sat them in the Study and in walked their tutor, she had long black hair tied severely into a bun and tortoise shell glasses, which made her eyes look larger than they appeared to be, Lucyfer looked at her and had the urge to laugh. She set her face into a neutral manner, hoping that Draco was on the verge of saying that she did indeed look like an owl!

"Good morning" She said briskly "My name is Victoria Rose, I am your tutor and you are the students. I expect you to behave in the proper manner, I do not expect any unruly behaviour, you have been warned" She said to them, the twin exchanged looked and gripped their canes. Victoria didnt seem to notice this as she handed out Parchment and Quills

"We shall start with handwriting practice for the first hour" She said sharply, Draco and Lucyfer wrote their names at the top of the parchment and then began the task ahead.

While the twins were having their tutoring, Narcissa did some errands that needed to be done, while Lucius went to work at the Ministry. He walked into the office, his cane tapping the floor and making people look up, and he stopped at a desk.

"Weasely... have you done that report?" he asked with a sneer

"Yes Lucius its on your desk like you asked" the man called Weasely replied, not even looking at him

"Good" Lucius walked into his office and to his desk, he picked up the report and sat down in his chair, he began to read it, but soon got bored, He sat with his chair facing the window outside and looked down onto the street outside. He sneered and turned back round to do some paperwork when his secretary came in

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes Lydia?" He said 

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you.... He says it's important"

"Well let the man in" Lucius said to her, Lydia appeared with Dumbledore and then shut the door behind her. 

"Dumbledore" Lucius nodded and the great Wizard sat down in front of the desk

"Lucius" He replied "it has come to my attention that the wards around the Durselys have become increasingly weak"

"And what are you telling me this for?" Lucius asked 

"Well as you know, you're an exceptional Wizard, I would like to enlist your help to check up on the boy, see how he is being treated, and strengthen the wards upon the house"

"And what makes you think I'll do it?" asked Lucius "You know full well that I was never a friend of the Potters"

"No but your wife was..." Dumbledore said pointedly "And at the moment I cannot get hold of her"

"Well why would I want to?"

"The same reason you put wards around your house and took it out of all the maps in Wizarding press" said Dumbledore, Lucius looked at him

"How did you know about that?" he asked

"It isn't every day a house the size of Malfoy Manor is moved out of location and then seemingly disappears" Dumbledore smiled "you know that it isn't just your children who are in Danger if Lord Voldemort arises again, and its not just Harry either. However they could be first on the hit list...I know you wouldn't want anything to do with the Potters, but all I am asking you is to change your appearance to Muggle for the day, check up on the boy, and before you leave, set up stronger Wards." Dumbledore said to him. Lucius thought it over for a while, he thought about his Children, and thought about what would happen if Voldemort did indeed rise again, he shuddered at the thought 

"Fine... where does this Potter child live?"

"4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging in Surrey" Dumbledore said

"Right...I'll visit the house tonight after work...but you owe me bigtime for this Dumbledore"


End file.
